The present invention refers to a fuse apparatus, which includes an improved structure for preventing an explosion when the fuse is blown out.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional sub-miniature fuse apparatus includes a connector (1) to connect with two conductive legs (11) for being mounted on an IC board. A fuse (2) is provided on the connector (1) and is contacted with top end of the conductive leg (11). A cap (3) covers the connector (1) and the fuse (2) is sealed therein. As the fuse (2) is broken, there will be occurred an instant high pressure. It is very possible that the cap (3) will explode. The other means on the IC board could be damaged because of this explosion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,079, discloses a sub-miniature plastic fuse, which is provided with at least one vent passageway formed in the periphery base extending from top surface of the base to an opening below. Since the vent passageway has a downward opening, dust or other object would be possibly introduced into the fuse, that will affect the effectiveness of the device.
In order to solve this drawback, the present invention mainly provides an improved fuse apparatus, which includes a T-shape vent passageway formed in the connector. The improved vent passageway can release the pressure occurred in the cap, which is then prevented from breakage during explosion.